


hazy shades of feelings

by the_dandelion_tea



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I Tried, I will probably change the title, What am I doing here?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dandelion_tea/pseuds/the_dandelion_tea
Summary: Very short sad text and idk what to type here





	1. hazy shades of feelings

-1-  
...Klaus was totally broken. Oh yeah, he was so broken inside that even didn't cry the funeral of Ben. He just wasn't able to cry - so shoked he was. The only thing he felt was emptiness. Emptiness and exinanition. Only later, after the-worst-day-ever, how Klaus now calls it, he locked in his room (like he's locking himself behind the mask of the cheerful drugy now) and started crying. But tears cannot fill the emptiness of the soul.

Klaus tryed to invoke Ben after sometime passed but he couldn't. Everytime Klaus was trying to concentrate on Ben - _his little cute lovely wonderful kind Ben_ - he only saw the dead. No, the murdered is the better word. Mur-de-red. Like a drop of cold maroon blood.

-2-  
Klaus remembered also the-second-worst-day-ever in his entire life. It was a cold rainy Saturday. Usually everyone likes Saturdays, but for Klaus it seemed grey. Truly, all days seemed grey for Klaus since Ben's death. The grass was grey, the academy was drab, the sky was hazy, the missions were dim. Everything had no sence. No-sen-ce. Like a full stop in the end of a sentence. Or life. 

And then Klaus tryed drugs for the first time. He doesn't know for sure now, but he was in a club partying with a faceless croud of people and tried his first pill. And the world suddenly disappeared. There was only Klaus, Klaus and his joy, mirth, hap-pi-ness. No murdered, no blood, no grey and no thoughts. Only joy.

He came home early morning - drunk, without his cap, wearing vicarious coat... Mr Monocle was very angry. 'You make me disappointed, number four' he said calmed. 'You waste your powers.' Klaus did not answer - what for? He knew he's just the disenchantment itself. 

Klaus was locked with the murdered again. He came to his room late crying and laid on his bed hiding face in the pillow. His thoughts start walking on a track of 'the only person who cared is dead my little Benny come back' and then...

'Klaus.' the voice was warm as it always was. Ben didn't know what to do, 'cause whenever Klaus was crying he just hugged him and that helped. But now... Now Ben even did not have feelings - he only saw the world, but he wasn't able to smell, touch, taste or even feel pain. He had only shades of feelings. But the only thing he felt so bright as before - Klaus. And Klaus needed his help.

'My dear Klaus. Don't worry about anything. I'm here, okay?'

'Benny!' Klaus said with strange voice. 'Benny.' For so many times Klaus imagined what he'll say Ben when he invoked, but now he only said 'Benny' - first time happily, and then so miserable. Ben tryed to hug Klaus as before, but his hands.. He could not feel. He was a ghost. Just a hazy shade of what he was. And they both start crying again - but still, the tears cannot fill the emptiness of the soul.

Ben had gone again.

-3-  
But after that, Klaus realized he's lucky to talk to Ben, even if talking made him crying 'cause of he saw only hazy shade of Benny's feelings. They started talking more about everything: books, clothes, missions, feelings or the apocalypse - whatever, they were happy.  
Klaus spend with his Benny so much time that he forgot that he's a ghost. Sometimes Ben was comforting Klaus - usually after Klaus said he is disappointing. But sometimes Ben needed his help - you know, beeing dead is hard. Klaus always repeated Ben is not dead, but disastered. Dis-as-ter-ed. Like a sharp blade through his heart.

-4-  
One day Ben said a strange thing.

'Klaus..' he said quietly. 'I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.'

'Why?' Klaus asked misanderstanding.

'You have the hazy shades of feelings because of seeing me and I'm sorry. You can't let it all go 'cause of your fucking powers. 'Cause of me.'

' 'Hazy shades' you said, Benny? Oh yeah, well-said, library boy.' 

None of them laughed - they both knew it's true.

'You have hazy shades, and so do I.' Ben continued.

'So we have the completed feelings for both.' Klaus smiled. 'Comon Benny, we share this.'

'Thats.. kinda selfish of me. To use you. Not to let it go.' Ben was not so sure anymore.

'No. That's selfish of me.' Klaus said without smile anymore. 'To give you this shades. Impenetrable haziness of feelings. Of dreams. I'm sorry for taking your life and your world, Ben.'

'We share it, Klaus. And you better call me Benny.'

Ben hugged Klaus, but none of them felt the hug.


	2. translation of hsf to russian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a translation please don't read it's not worth it okay

Клаус был разбит. О да, он настолько утратил внутренний стержень, что даже не плакал на похоронах Бена. Он был просто не способен плакать - шок делал свое дело. Все, что он чувствовал - пустоту. Пустоту и одиночество. Только потом, после самого-плохого-дня-в-жизни, как Клаус называет его сейчас, он закрылся в комнате (как он прячется сейчас за маской чокнутого нарика) и заплакал. 

Но слезам не под силу заполнить пустоту в душе.

Через некоторое время Клаус пытался увидеть Бена, но ничего не вышло. Каждый раз, когда он пытался сосредоточиться на Бене - _его милом чудесном потрясающем добром Бене_ - он видел только убитых. Нет, 'мертвых' подходит больше. Мер-т-вых. Как капля холодной темно-бордовой крови.

Клаус помнит ещё и второй-худший-день в своей жизни. Была холодная дождливая суббота. Обычно все любят субботы, но для Клауса она была серой. Правду сказать, все дни казались Клаусу серыми после смерти Бена. Трава была серой, Академия была тусклой, небо - туманным, миссии - одинаковыми. Ничего не имело смысла. Нет-смыс-ла. Как точка в конце предложения. Или жизни.

И тогда Клаус впервые попробовал наркотики. Сейчас он уже не помнит, кажется, он был в клубе, танцевал, подхваченный безликой толпой, и появилась она - первая таблетка. Мир внезапно исчез. Был только Клаус и радость, веселье, счас-ть-е. Нет мертвых, нет крови, нет серости и нет мыслей. Только наслаждение.

Он вернулся домой на рассвете - пьяный, без кепки, в чужой куртке... Мистер Монокль очень рассердился.

\- Ты разочаровываешь меня, Номер Четыре. - сказал он, проговаривая каждый звук, - ты попусту растрачиваешь силы.

Клаус не ответил: зачем? Он знал, что сплошное разочарование для всех. Всех.

Клауса снова запирали в склепе. Он вернулся в комнату поздно, вытирая невысыхающие слезы, и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Его мысли снова побежали в направлении 'единственный, кому я не был безразличен, умер. Бенни вернись' и..

\- Клаус. - голос, как всегда, был теплым.

Бен не знал, что делать - обычно, чтобы прогнать печаль брата, нужно было хорошенько его обнять. Но теперь.. Теперь у Бена не было даже чувств - он только видел мир, но запахи, вкус, прикосновения или даже боль были недоступны. Единственное, что не изменилось - Клаус. Клаус, которому нужна помощь.

\- Мой дорогой Клаус. Не плачь. Я здесь, с тобой, ладно?  
\- Бенни! - воскликнул Клаус странным голосом. - Бенни.

Клаус столько раз представлял себе, что скажет Бену, но смог произнести только 'Бенни' - сначала радостно, с запретной надеждой, а потом так жалобно. Бен попытался обнять его, но руки.. Он не мог чув-ство-вать. Он призрак. Только неясные отголоски прежнего себя.   
И они заплакали - оба. Но все же слезам не под силу заполнить пустоту в душе.

Бен снова исчез.

Но после Клаус понял, какая удача ему улыбнулась в виде разговоров с братом, даже если они раз за разом заставляли его плакать. Они разговаривали о чем угодно: книгах, одежде, миссиях, чувствах или апокалипсисе - какая разница, они были счастливы.

Клаус проводил со своим Бенни так много времени, что даже забыл, что тот призрак. Иногда Бен помогал Клаусу (обычно после очередного 'ты безнадёжен, Номер Четыре'), но иногда Клаусу приходилось успокаивать Бена (знаете, быть призраком нелегко). Клаус всегда повторял, что Бен не просто умер, а 'пал жертвой внутренней катастрофы'. Ка-тас-тро-фа. Как острый кинжал в опасной близости от сердца.

 

Однажды Бен сказал странную вещь:

\- Клаус, - сказал он тихо. - Прости. Мне очень жаль.

\- Почему? - спросил Клаус. Он не очень понял, с чего вдруг они заговорили об этом.

\- У тебя есть только неясные отголоски чувств, потому что ты меня видишь, и мне жаль. Ты не можешь отпустить это все из-за своих дурацких способностей. Из-за меня.

\- 'Неясные отголоски', Бенни? Неплохо сказано, книжная ты осьминожка. - Клаус улыбнулся, но никто из них не засмеялся - оба знали, что Бен прав.

\- У тебя всего лишь неясные отголоски, у меня тоже, - продолжил Бен.

\- Тогда у нас целый мир на двоих, - Клаус снова улыбнулся. - Мы делим его, Бенни.

\- Это.. Эгоистично с моей стороны. Использовать тебя. Не давать тебе отпустить это все, - голос Бена уже не звучал так уверенно.

\- Нет. Это я эгоист. - Клаус больше не улыбался. - Давать тебе это, - он неопределенно махнул рукой. - Непроглядную узость восприятий. Мечтаний. Снов. Мне жаль. Прости, что забрал твою жизнь и твой мир, Бен.

\- Мы его делим, Клаус. И.. зови меня просто Бенни.

Бен прижался к Клаусу, но они оба не почувствовали ничего.


End file.
